A Real New Year
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Dusk and Caelan had lived for many, many years. But have they really experience a new year? D/C Fluff


**Author's note: This is only a quick fic^^~ please be nice... also, happy new year, people~! To Dusk and Caelan too! *hugs them both* Caelan doesn't seem to hate Dusk here ;3 go read my other fanfic, Vacation Trip xD**

* * *

**A Real New Year**

For once, Skulduggery and co stayed out of danger. They decided to have a holiday to Japan to enjoy the new year there, since Valkyrie won six free tickets to Japan from lottery. Rumours said that the festival will be really cool. Fletcher was the first to beam. Tanith and Ghastly nodded in agreement while Skulduggery thinks that it's ridiculous. After a while of forcing the skeleton detective and threaten to leave him behind, he finally agreed.

Valkyrie also invited Caelan, her vampire friend. Skulduggery was about to raise his objection but was forced to hold it in by the glare of Valkyrie. "He will not hurt anyone, okay? He helped us many times and we have to say thank you."

"But it's a waste of ticket... We better invite someone else." He mumbled. Ignored.

To make long story short, Caelan smiled thinly, turning down the offer politely. Valkyrie pushed him to take the offer until he gave up and accept it anyway. After a long while inside the plane, they arrived in Okinawa with jet lag. They stayed at a traditional hotel. They only get one room with six beds inside.

Valkyrie and Tanith just threw their bags in the room and ran to the hot spring without saying a single word. Just the guys are left behind. Ghastly, Fletcher and Skulduggery decided that they will go around. The tailor asked if Caelan wanted to go as well but he shook his head, rejecting the offer again. Without hesitation, the detective and the teleporter just walked away. Ghastly rolled his eyes and followed them.

Caelan sighed and he tucked himself inside the blanket. He stared out the window, the sun has gone down. He can't afford to walk with anyone before he lose control and attack them.

The door slided open. Caelan turned his head to see...

Dusk.

He was wearing brown Yukata that is loose, exposing his pale chest. He leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms, looking at Caelan, smirking.

"Why? Why the hell are you here? You're always on my shadow. Even when I was on the vacation trip." (refers to my other fanfiction)

"This time is different, honey."

"Hon- what?"

"I followed you." He smiled. "Come on, tell me what do you think of this clothing."

"It looks horrible when you're the one who is wearing it."

"Thank you." He chuckled, walking inside the room.

"I suggest you turn around and leave now before the others return." Caelan said, leaning on the wall behind and beside him.

Dusk didn't back away. He slided the door close and sat beside the younger vampire on the spread futon, once again cornering him. He was about to round his arms around Caelan's neck but he dodged it. "Getting clever now, aren't we?"

"You should lea-" before he had the chance to finish his sentence, the door was opened. His reflex told him to shove Dusk under the blanket. So, he quickly put his hand behind Dusk's head and press it down, sliding the blanket up, covering both of them.

"Caelan?" It was Valkyrie. "Why are you covering yourself?"

"I-it's evening. I don't want to take the risk to attack anyone."

"O...kay?" She narrowed his eyes. "I just want to take something I left."

"Sure." Inside his head, he only want the girl to disappear. Dusk is starting to get annoying. He kept touching Caelan inappropriately. He tried his best to hold his moans inside his throat. Dusk knew the best that in the situation he wouldn't struggle or it will contribute to Valkyrie's curiousity. Soon, she walked away. Caelan took the chance to slap Dusk hard across the face.

Dusk laughed. Yes, he laughed. He put his hand on the heating side of his cheek where Caelan had landed his palm to. It leaves a red handprint mark. "Not too weak, Caelan. But I can do better than that."

"Shut up, Dusk."

"I will." He pecked Caelan's lips quickly before he stood and ran away, not wanting another slap.

Caelan didn't met Dusk on the next day but he did on the third day when he was on the festival. Skulduggery and Ghastly put on their facade. Flethcer was on his usual clothing and Valkyrie and Tanith in Kimono. Caelan was wearing a blue Hakama. He sat on the rooftop, far away from the _human _crowd.

Dusk, who is wearing a red hakama appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Caelan. He rolled his eyes but he said nothing.

"Staying away from the crowd?"

He nodded.

"It sucks being a vampire sometimes." Dusk smiled. The first pure smile that Caelan had ever seen. "I would love to blend in with them, enjoying the festival. Have a little bit of cotton candy." He chuckled.

"You can't expect to have everything." Caelan said gloomily, his hair being blown softly by the wind. He stared at Valkyrie and Fletcher, who seemed to have fun.

"Yes." Dusk scooted closer until his shoulder touches Caelan's. The younger vampire blushed when Dusk pushed his head softly to his shoulder. However, Caelan just smiled and rested his head there, feeling Dusk's slender fingers stroking his hair.

Suddenly, a firecracker shot onto the air, exploded with several colours on it. Caelan gaped in awe. It was the first time he ever seen a firework. Surprisingly pretty. Another followed by another, green, red, yellow, blue, combinations.

Dusk smiled when he saw Caelan's expression. Resembles a little kid. "First time?"

Caelan nodded, still beaming.

"Liking it?"

He looked at Dusk and smiled, "Yes."

Dusk blushed. He smiled back, leaning closer. Caelan slowly closed his eyes, letting Dusk to sticks his lips to his own. It was a soft kiss, caring and loving. He let himself drown in the sensation.

The people down were having fun, they smiled, laughed and cheered. Hugging each other, kissing each other.

The vampires up on the roof were also enjoying themselves. However, they don't bother saying 'happy new year' to each other. They experienced more than fifty new years and they will celebrate another couple of hundreds. _If_ they stay alive.

But this time was really a _new year _for them.


End file.
